Daniel Scott Tysdal
| birth_place = Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = poet | nationality = Canada | period = 2006 - present | genre = poetry, ffiction]] | subject = | movement = postmodern literature, elegiac tradition | notableworks = | influences = Robert Kroetsch, David Foster Wallace, Jason Voorhees, John Ashbery, Wallace Stevens, Robert Browning | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Daniel Scott Tysdal (born May 26, 1978) is a Canadian poet whose work approaches the lyric mode with an experimental spirit. Life Tysdal was born in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, and was raised on a farm. He earned a B.A. (Hons.) from the University of Regina in 2003, an M.A. in English from Acadia Universityin 2006, and an M.A. in English in the field of creative writing from the University of Toronto in 2008. He lives in Toronto, Canada and is a lecturer in creative writing at the University of Toronto Scarborough. Tysdal's 2nd book of poetry,The Mourner's Book of Albums, was published by Tightrope Books in October 2010.The Mourner's Book of Albums at Amazon.ca Writing Poetry Tysdal’s poetry, Canadian writer Jon Paul Fiorentino writes, “is an exhilarating mix of pop culture, philosophy, mythology, and visual art.” Dan Tysdal Author Page Coteau Books. His work investigates traditional poetic themes -loss and redemption, selfhood and community— through a diverse range of contemporary experiences, mediums and artefacts. Predicting the Next Big Advertising Breakthrough begins with “Zombies: A catalogue of their return,” a modestly illustrated description of a zombie invasion, and ends with, “A> George Elliott Clarke observes, “for all their high-minded, critical jouissance, the lyrics are lively with accessible puns, jokes, games, and satire.” In the book, Tysdal’s work is also characterized by elements of concrete poetry and visual art. “One Way of Shuffling Is Ten Hours into Back-to-Back Sessions Going on Tilt,” a meditation on ideas of order and origin through a hand of Texas Hold 'Em, takes the visual form of a deck of cards. “How We Know We Are Being Addressed by the Man Who Shot Himself Online” works with the images taken from the digital footage of a suicide posted on the World Wide Web, an innovative poetic strategy praised by a reviewer as the book’s “most horrifying intermingling of text with visuals.” But reviewer Tim Conley demurred, writing that the book, "has the pleasing shape of a catalogue but structurally smacks of one of those dead-end marketplace “squatter” sites encountered at a wrong turn on the web, offering catch-all links in categories (games, dating, cell phones, horoscopes, real estate, movies)..." Fiction Tysdal has also received recognition for his work in short fiction. His fiction has appeared in online literary magazines including Joyland: A hub for short fiction (2012) and The Puritan (2011). Recognition Tysdal's debutt collection of poetry, Predicting the Next Big Advertising Breakthrough Using a Potentially Dangerous Method (2006), received the 2004 John V. Hicks Manuscript Award and the 2006 Anne Szumigalski Award (Saskatchewan Book Award for Best Book of Poetry). Predicting the Next Big Advertising Breakthrough was also shortlisted for the 2006 Brenda MacDonald Riches Award (Saskatchewan Book Award for Best First Book), and won the 2007 ReLit Award. Tysdal’s poem, “An Experiment in Form,” received honourable mention in the 2003 National Magazine Awards. His poem “T-Shirts or Toys: Crib Notes for a One-Year-Old Nephew” was a national finalist in the CBC’s (Canadian Broadcasting Company) 2005 National Poetry Face-Off. In June 2007, Tysdal received the ReLit Award for Poetry. In 2008, Tysdal's short story "What is Missing" received first place in the Eye Weekly Short Story Contest. A poem from his 2nd collection, "The Big List," was chosen as among the 50 best Canadian poems published in Canadian literary journals in 2010, and appears in the anthology The Best Canadian Poetry in English, 2011 edited by Priscila Uppal and Molly Peacock.http://tightropebooks.com/the-best-canadian-poetry-in-english-2011/ Publications Poetry *''Acts of Barbarity and Vandalism'' (chapbook). Winnipeg, MB: Martian Press, 2006. *''Predicting the Next Big Advertising Breakthrough Using a Potentially Dangerous Method''. Regina, SK: Coteau Books, 2006. *''The Mourner's Book of Albums''. Toronto: Tightrope Books, 2010. Novel *''Dear Adolf''. Vancouver, BC: Steel Bananas Publications, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Daniel Scott Tysdal, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 15, 2013. Anthologized *''Fast Forward: New Saskatchewan poets''. Hagios Press, 2007. *''Boredom Fighters: A collection of graphic poems''. Toronto: Tightrope Books, 2008. *''Gulch: An assemblage of poetry and prose''. Toronto: Tightrope Books, 2008. *''The Best Canadian Poetry in English, 2011'' (edited by Priscila Uppal and Molly Peacock). Toronto: Tightrope Books, 2011. Criticism *"Inarticulation and the Figure of Enjoyment: Raymond Carver's minimalism meets David Foster Wallace's 'A Radically Condensed History of Postindustrial Life.'" Wascana Review of Contemporary Poetry and Short Fiction 38.1 (2003), 66-83. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Prose *"What Is Missing" Tysdal's first-place winning entry for the 2008 Eye Weekly Short Story Contest ;Books *Daniel Scott Tysdal at Amazon.com ;About *Daniel Scott Tysdal weblog *''Predicting the Next Big Advertising Breakthrough Using a Potentially Dangerous Method'' review by Category:Canadian poets Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:People from Moose Jaw Category:Writers from Saskatchewan Category:University of Toronto faculty Category:Canadian people of Norwegian descent Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets